


The Cat's Whiskers

by oblivisci



Series: It's nyiau not meow [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivisci/pseuds/oblivisci
Summary: It's been a week after Christmas and what Hoseok stumbled to that night is more surprising than most of his gifts. But he's not complaining when he got the cat's whiskers.





	The Cat's Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> Wonkyun tag is a bit dry.

Shin Hoseok, a 25 year old CEO of a successful advertisement company in Seoul, South Korea. Starting with small amount of capital and a second-hand laptop, who would've thought he got this bigger. But then again, it his dedication and strong willed bone brings him to everything that he has now.

 

 

Being a CEO in the young age sure makes everyone thinks he has everything, because money, house, cars, fame, handsome face, nice toned muscle body and yes he has everything but love.

 

 

He once too, thought he had everything including love. But the happily ever after didn't apply to his love story when his boyfriend turned away. He thought it was because of his hectic schedule that makes his boyfriend feels lonely but soon after snooping around, the other has cheated on him more than couple times even while they are still dating.

 

Hoseok is pretty much occupied his life with work and gym after the disastrous relationship ends. Well, he had to. He tried his best not to think about his ex-boyfriend by busying himself and getting out from his office at almost midnight when he is the only one left in the building. When he reached home, he took shower and went straight to bed, woke up in the morning, went to his office and gym over the weekend, doing the same routine again and again. The unhealthy coping mechanism continues around three months.

 

 

A week after Christmas, Friday and it was almost midnight when Hoseok came out from his office. All of his employees have bid him goodbye few hours ago, leaving their over-hard working boss alone, _like usual_. Taking a good look of everything once again while making sure that he switched off his computer and the lights before he walks to the his car.

 

 

Being a work-freak and perfectionist has him developing some kind of habit. Like, putting his briefcase in the trunk because Hoseok thinks if a mugger robs him, at least his briefcase, that contains a lot of paper works and contracts would be secured.

 

 So this is where it started.

 

While trudging leisurely to the trunk and humming his favourite song way too loud, he found a medium-sized plain box placed around a meter and half behind his dark black sedan. Being the most responsible CEO, he decided to left it as it is, it is not his so who cares. However, when he was about to reach the door, a small shaky whimper coming out from the box. His movement literally halted for good seconds; _what the actual fuck is that_ _._

 

 

He march slowly back to the box, took a long deep breathe and good distance to open it, in case something or someone might attack him from the box. Thinking _, why am I such a chicken, I have these muscles for nothing_ along the way. Once he braced himself, he opened the box carefully and he saw the _thing_. Out of reflex, he scoots back a little, his mouth agape, wide, and only came to his senses when the _thing_ whimpers weakly again.

 

He nearly had a mini heart attack when he saw the content because he expects it would be a human or at least an animal in it but a half-human-animal? Well, it is a human but with soft-looking feline ears and fluffy black tail wrapping protectively around its arm, or in other words, it is a human cat hybrid.

 

A cute boy human-cat hybrid.

 

 

30 years ago, after losing counts of trial and error, scientists have finally created the first human cat hybrid. It was create to help human in every aspect in their life, they tried to build an AI, but government decided it would be better to have actual living things with brains and feelings rather than a robot. Luckily, it has been quickly accepted by the norm of society since then.

 

Human hybrid, they live and functioning like normal people. There are two types of hybrid, one is the carrier, and the other one isn't. But it's hard to distinguish among those two since they all look the same out front. Usually hybrids are adopted by human to become their pet or some of them as a partner hence it's no longer uncommon to see a marriage between human and hybrid.

 

 

 

Actually, it is not a rare sight to Hoseok since his company once became one of the major advertisers of this invention couple years ago when it was on the peak season. He is just not ready to receive the 'surprise' after having a long day at work.

 

 

To think back, he almost adopted one but his ex-boyfriend would not let him saying it feels weird to have half-human as a pet. _Such an ugly asshole._

 

 

“Hey. Wake up, kitty.” Hoseok tried to wake up the boy but there is no response. So he  shakes the boy’s body gently, until the boy squirms and blinking his eyes blearily at Hoseok.

 

“What are you doing here alone? Where is your owner?” Hoseok asked, trying to get information so he can help in whatever the boy needs.

 

“M-master… H-he… Left me?” Confused and fully aware of his surrounding, the cat-boy starts crying and sobbing, eyeing everywhere hoping that he could see his owner somewhere in the area.

 

Hoseok's brows rose confusingly. “And why would he leave you?”

 

The cat-boy eyes are now red, glisten with tears and didn’t show any sign to stop crying. His ears drop flat to his head as he answered. “I don’t know. I did a big mistake and now master doesn’t want me anymore. He left me here isn’t he…?”

 

“It’s okay now. Shh… It’s okay. Kitty, you want to come to my home with me? You can stay with me tonight.” Hoseok offered.

 

The boy nodded and Hoseok relieved because he is certainly sure the boy has been abandoned by his owner and had nowhere else to go. Hoseok doesn’t have the heart to leave the boy alone and it is no harm to help whoever in need right?

 

_'Even if it is a super-cute-fluffy-human-cat-hybrid, right?'_

 

He held his hand out to help the boy to stand up but due to sitting in the box for too long, his legs wobble and gave out. Hoseok, as the greatest gentlemen of the year (as his women staff employees gave the title to him during the company annual dinner as to flatter him to go for the second round), he scooped the boy securely in his arms and brought him into the car. Hoseok grinned wide when the boy shyly uttered thank you.

 

 

While his eyes focusing on the road, his mind is working so hard to attempt a conversation with the boy to lessen the tension in the air. Hoseok saw the boy is getting anxious, playing with them hem of his sweatshirt and his tail wrapping his jiggling leg. He quickly settled with light questions. “So, tell me kitty, what is your name and how old are you?” Hoseok starts.

 

“Uh… My name is Changkyun and I am 21 year old.” The boy answered timidly, clearly still awkward with this whole situation. Hoseok just realized that his voice is deep despite the soft looking features he has.

 

_'Changkyun. Changkyunnie. Kyunnie.'_

He could used to that name easily, he thought.

 

“Nice name you have there. Well, my name is Shin Hoseok and I am 25 years old. You can call me Hoseok… or hyung if you want to.” Hoseok tried to be casual and hope he did not failed in faking it.

 

“H-hyung?”

“Yes kitty?”

“Thank you.”

Hoseok hummed in response.

 

 

 

Changkyun walked slowly next to Hoseok when they reached home. The three bedrooms apartment brings curiosity to the boy as he looks his surrounding carefully, registering every sight to his eyes before asking Hoseok if it is really his own house.

 

“Yes Changkyun, this is my house. Why should I bring you to anyone else’s house?” Hoseok asked rhetorically, laughing a little.

 

“No hyung… that’s not what I meantㅡ just don’t know how houses supposed to look like.” He muttered.

 

“Why is that so?"

 

 “I live in the master's office ever since he adopted me when I was little so I don’t know how a house supposed to look like.”

 

“And you never been to his house?”

 

“Not that I remember. But master is always busy so he always at his office with me.”

 

And then, at the very moment, Hoseok realized that Changkyun and his owner’s relationship is not a normal love pet-owner relationship. It is more to 'you are just a pet, why would I bring you to my home when I can simply put you wherever I want' relationship. Because a pet is belong at home, where he becomes a part of the family who cherish him as much he deserves.

 

“Oh... It’s okay. You can look around if you want to. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

Hoseok eyes lingered at the cat-boy as he wandering around the living room and poking at the Star Wars miniature collections. Hoseok smiles, without he realizes something warm blooms in his heart that night.

 

But, one thing must be done before they go to sleep. A bath.

 

“Changkyun, do you want to take a bath? I can prepare you warm water.”

“N-no… hyung… I don’tㅡ”

“You don’t want to?”

“No… I don’t know how to bathe myself.”

 

“What?” Baffled with the response Hoseok sure his jaw dropped more than it should because WHO IN THE WORLD AT THE AGE OF 21 YEARS OLD DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO BATHE HIMSELF?

 

“My master’s servant bathed me only before and after master wants to use me. So I don’t really know how to bathe myself.”

 

 

‘ _Want to use.’_

_‘WANT TO USE.’_

_‘WANT. TO. USE.’_

 

Hoseok swallowed, tried to process the new information that been given to him.

 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” A hint of confuse behind Changkyun's voice when Hoseok stays awfully quiet.

 

“Huh? Ah. Yes I’m fine. It's alright Changkyun, don’t worry I will bathe you. Are you fine with that?”

 

Hoseok swears he can see the boy's cheeks getting pinkish when he nodded.

 

_'So cute, I want to hug and snuggle with him.'_

 

_'Wait what.'_

 

“Wait here, I will find towel and clothes for you.”

“Okay hyung.”

 

Rummaging through his closet and praying there will be clothes that fit Changkyun because damn that boy is so small and Hoseok, well, Hoseok is Hoseok. All of his clothes maybe two times sized of Changkyun.

 

So he settled with light pink sweatshirt that he used to wear before he becomes bulkier, a brief, and grey sweatpants. He walked back to the living room and found Changkyun tilting his head and curiously touching decorations while swishy wagging his tail. _He is definitely a cat._

 

“Come on Kitty, let’s take a bath.”

 

Hoseok thought there will be no more surprise for him, besides he kind of had enough and he doesn’t even know if his heart can handle more. But, he realized he was wrong after he discards all of Changkyun clothes to bathe him. He sure that is the greatest shock he felt that night. Like, who would not be shocked to see a cute fluffy squishable cat boy, standing in front of you with a body filled of bruises? Yes. Bruises. Changkyun's body is decorated with red, blue, and dark marks is everywhere on his body. Hoseok also found there are two or three fresh bruises on his left side of stomach.

 

 

Hoseok stays silent, as he tried to comprehend the sight in front of him.

 

 

While Changkyun stares at Hoseok, unamused with the reaction like _what is wrong with my body?_   Because it is a normal sight for him to see his body in that state.

 

 

At last, Hoseok's tongue catches up his brain. “Kitty? Whoㅡ I mean. How? No. Why your body looks like this? Who did this to you?” Tracing his fingers to the one of the bruises on Changkyun's arm.

 

 

“This? Oh. If I did mistakes when master is using me, he'd punished me. He said so I can learn from my mistakes.” He said nonchalantly as if it is nothing peculiar or extraordinary.

 

 

Hoseok felt disgust toward Changkyun’s owner, **no ex-owner** , swept over his mind. Like what kind of monster the person is? Not even animals can be treated that way.

 

Hoseok doesn't know if it is because of his humanity or sincerity, but that night he vows to protect and care for Changkyun for the rest of his life. That boy deserves better.

 

“Let’s… just get you clean okay cutie?”

 

 

Bathing the boy is not an easy task as Changkyun barely let Hoseok touches his torso because other than his master and the servants, no one ever touched his bare skin before, he told. So Hoseok just standing beside the bathtub, teaching Changkyun how to clean himself thoroughly.

 

_'It is okay, we will take it slowly.'_

 

After drying his hair and tail, _and fighting the urge to play with it because it looks so fluffy and soft_ , Hoseok dabs arnica to Changkyun's bruises hopefully it will help to reduce the pain though the boy seems like immune to the pain.

 

The older let out airy laugh when he puts Changkyun in his clothes. His old clothes obviously look bigger on the boy because his fingers barely poking out from the sleeves.

 

_'I thought the sweatshirt would fits him but it is okay, he looks squish-able like this.'_

 

“Changkyun, do you want some milk?”

 

Ears twitching with the question, like he is under spell, Changkyun quickly move to Hoseok. “Milk? I want milk. Hyung, I want milk~”

 

 “Uh? Okay, okay. Come let’s go to the kitchen.” Perplexed at the reaction, Hoseok let out a small chuckle. _So, milk is it huh? He is definitely a cat._

 

Emptying his third glass (Changkyun loves milk so much, he's a half cat so don't judge), he yawns and rubs his eyes with back of his hands. Eyes blinking slowly, trying to stay awake.

 

Hoseok trying his best not to coo at the sight because _damn Changkyun is so cute and I might die,_ he looks at his phone and it is almost 3 in the morning.

 

“Let’s get you to the bed okay? You need to rest.”

 

“Mm-kay hyung.”

 

Hoseok decided to let Changkyun sleep in the guest room because it would be weird to ask the younger to sleep with him, right?

 

 

He watched Changkyun slowly drifts to his dreamland before he went to his room. Changing his office attire into his pajama, not even consider showering because you know it is already 3 in the morning what is the point of showering if he can shower tomorrow, he settled down on his bed.

 

 

 

It is around 4.30am when Hoseok's catch a sobbing sound from the other room. Realized from whom the sound comes from, he paced his walk quickly and found Changkyun is trembling a bit, hugging close his legs to his chest, crying in his sleep.

 

_“Master, I’m sorry… Don’t hit me. I won’t do it again.”_

_“I’m sorry master.”_

 

Hoseok’s heart clenched tight at the words, even it is only a dream, and he can see Changkyun is really scared and helpless. He takes place besides the bed and pats Changkyun's back lightly.

 

"Shh... There. There. You are okay now.."

 

The cat-boy wakes up to the motion and jumps right into Hoseok’s arms. “Hyung, I’m scared. *sobs* I dreamt that… That he hits me. I’m scared master will hit me again. *sobs*”

 

“It’s okay Changkyun. It’s okay… Hyung is here. No one will hit you again. I won’t let it happen again. I’m promise. Okay?”

 

“Okay...”

 

"Now get back to sleep, yeah?"

 

The kitty nodded.

 

Hoseok was about to leave the room after he makes sure Changkyun once calmed down and closed his eyes again but small tug on his pajama stops him.

 

“Hyung, can… Can you sleep with me? I- I don't want to sleep alone...”

 

Hoseok smiles upon the request because he knows that Changkyun is slowly open up to him. “Sure kitty."

                                                                       

      

Sunrays come through the crack of curtain wakes Hoseok up. He squinted at his phone to check what time is it when he realized he is not alone in the room or on the bed. There is a soft breathing comes from the person curling under the blanket next to him and thin fingers of the person are gripping lightly Hoseok’s pajama as if he's afraid that the former would run away.

 

_'His soft black hair, cute hairy cat-ears, pointy nose, eyelashes that look soft against his cheeks, oh cheekbones too and the lips. Small pouty pinkish lips. Is it even legal to be beautiful and cute at the same time?'_

_'And his dark brown eyes are staring back at me.'_

 

“Hyung, why are you are staring at me?"

“That’s because you are beautiful.”

“…I am?”

“Yes you are and now cutie, it’s time to wake up. We have lot things to do.”

“We do?”

“And yes kitty. Can you bathe yourself this time? I will make us breakfast.”

Changkyun nodded.

Hoseok pats Changkyun’s head, and walks to the closet to find clothes for him.

 “Good boy. Just call me if you need anything okay? I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

 

Hoseok decided to cook simple breakfast in hope it would cater to Changkyun’s taste. Pancakes, a jar of honey and strawberry jam whatever Changkyun prefers and milk. Because Hoseok knows that Changkyun loves milk. Of course, a cup of coffee to boost his body or he’ll grumpy all day long.

 

After 15 minutes passed, Hoseok realized that Changkyun is way too quiet in the bathroom. Worried that something happened, he rushed to the bathroom and found Changkyun in the bathtub playing with bubble. Smiling widely, ears twitching as the bubbles land on it, tail swagging splashing the water lightly, giggling when his bubble pops in front of his face.

 

Hoseok enjoyed the warmth feeling tingling in his heart and he sure that this is definitely what he wish to see every day.

 

Changkyun blinks shyly at Hoseok, cheeks slightly tinted pink after he realized that Hoseok has been looking at him from the door. Taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub, Hoseok feels the water in the bathtub is getting colder. “Kitty, are you done? I don’t want you to catch cold. Come on let’s get you dressed and have breakfast.”

 

“Okay hyung.” The boy replied, cheerfully.

 

 

Other than loving milk with all of his heart, Hoseok learns that Changkyun is a sweet tooth. He poured almost half of the jar of honey on his pancakes only stopped when Hoseok said it would make his throat sick later.

 

_'I need to restock my honey frequently I guess.'_

 

After finished his breakfast, Changkyun fidgeting in his seat, thinking about something seriously before decided to ask. “Hyung, where are we going? Are you going to send me back to my master?” Changkyun asked, gaze dropped to his empty plate and his fluffy tail risen at an angle, unsure.

 

Sighing at the question, disappointed, because Hoseok feels Changkyun still wants his master. _It is his master after all._ “Why? You want to find your master? I… I can help you.”

 

But he was wrong.

 

“No… I don’t want to… My master left me. That means he doesn’t want me anymore. And I'm scared of him. Please don’t send me back? Can… Can I just live with you? I-I don't have money b-but you can u-use me if you want to.” His head dropped low, afraid that Hoseok's might denied his request.

 

Hoseok can feel his heart aches.

 

Fingers at the chin lifting the boy's head, Hoseok let out a small breath. “Changkyun, listen to me. I won’t send you back no matter what happen and I would love to have you in this house. You can stay with me, forever or as long as you want. I don't need money, and no I won’t use you. Because you are not a toy or a thing for anyone to use as he pleases. So never ask me to use you okay?”

 

“Okay hyung.” His eyes wet a little, touched with the words he just heard.

 

“That's it! Come on kitty. Let’s get ready. We are going out today!”

 

 

After 10 minutes on the wheel, they reached at one of the biggest shopping mall in the city. Hoseok figured that Changkyun needs clothes more than anything else, so he opted to take the boy to shopping.

 

 

Changkyun who barely seen outside world seems amused with his surrounding, everything is exciting for him that makes him jumps lightly in every steps he takes. Hoseok thanks to whatever deity up there that they didn’t draw any weird stares from the crowd, although hybrids are no longer labeled as the ‘weird creatures’ and happily accepted in the society but sometimes some of the uncultured human swine couldn’t stop themselves from giving a judgmental look.

 

 

“Changkyun, we are going to buy your clothes. Choose whatever you like.”

 

“Hyung, can you pick for me? I will wear whatever you choose.”

 

“Sure kitty. Now go look around in case you can find anything you like.”

 

 

It is not hard to find clothes for Changkyun because with that beautiful face, he sure Changkyun still look good even in rags. So he settled with variety of t-shirts and sweatshirts, jeans and sweatpants, also couple briefs and boxers.

 

He went to the counter to pay the clothes, only to stop in the midway. At the collar section or choker to be exact.

 

_'If I bought it for him, would he mind? Like, collaring is related to some kind of ownership right? But does he want to?'_

 

“Hyung hyung! Look what I found!” Changkyun runs to him, cheerfully showing Hoseok colourful cat-patterned socks in his hands.

 

“That’s cute Changkyun. Like you.”

 

Light pink rose to the boy’s cheeks when Hoseok suddenly praised him. Changkyun secretly loves it when Hoseok praised him like that. Like no one else would, even his master.

 

Hoseok clears his throat to catch the younger’s attention. “Changkyun, do… Do you mind if hyung buys you a new collar?”

 

Eyes beaming with excitement, Changkyun responses eagerly. “NEW COLLAR? YES! I WANT TO!”

 

“A-are you sure? You know what it means if I bought you a collar, right?”

 

“Yes hyung. I know. I’d love to. I want to. You can buy me a new collar. Plus, I don’t like wearing this. It suffocates me sometimes.” He said while pointing at the thick old strap thing around his neck.

 

 

So Hoseok bought a thin black strap of collar with a small silver heart shaped in the middle for Changkyun, making sure the boy is comfortable wearing it and he swears he is the luckiest man in the world at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the second month of living with the hybrid, Hoseok admits that taking Changkyun is the greatest decision he ever made. Changkyun easily open up to him after the first month and becomes clingier than before. The guest room is left untouched as Changkyun moved into Hoseok's room, claiming its theirs now. Well, the older didn't mind at all. Of course it would take some time to adjust his routines to make sure Changkyun fits in his life but he is not lonely anymore. He actually looking forward to come home every day and sometimes he would leave work early just to spend more time with the boy.

 

 

However, Changkyun clingy-ness sometimes makes it hard for Hoseok to leave him alone at home. Changkyun would wrap his limbs onto Hoseok to refrain him from going to work or sometimes he would sprawl his body in front of the main door or simply hides the car key from Hoseok. First he bought Changkyun some toys, like things on strings, small soft balls, yarns that Changkyun secretly love to play, but it was keeping him busy only for a while. _I’m half human, hyung. I don’t need toys,_ Changkyun proudly said after he got bored with all of it. So Hoseok decided to buy Changkyun phone just to make sure that he can reach Hoseok if he needs help or play mobile phone games. But most of the time it is just Changkyun updating his **hourly** schedule to Hoseok or bugging Hoseok to come home early because he is bored.

 

 

From: Kyunnie ♡

Hyung~~ Hoseok hyung~ help me~

 

To: Kyunnie ♡

Why Kyunnie? What’s wrong??? Are you okay?

 

From: Kyunnie ♡

I’m bored. Can you come home now :'(

                                   

To: Kyunnie ♡

Changkyun.

It’s barely passed 2PM.

I’ll come home as soon as

I finished my work okay?

 

From: Kyunnie ♡

Okay. But I hate you （－︿－）

 

'Brat.' Hoseok chuckled; he actually can imagine Changkyun’s frustration and his small pouting lips when he reads the reply. Later on, he continues his work while constantly glancing at his watch because he is waiting to come home too.

 

But, sadly, not all days are filled with laughter and happiness; sometimes it is storm and typhoon. Like today.

 

Pushing the password to his apartment's door, he took steps happily unable to contain his excitement to meet his kitty.

 

“Kitty! I’m home!”

 

Silent.

 

“Changkyun?”

 

Hoseok paced his way to the kitchen in case Changkyun’s there for his evening milk but only to find that spilled glass of milk on the counter. Feeling something wrong might happened, he rushed to their bedroom and his feet froze.

 

_'No, no, this can’t be. What the hell is going on? Where is Changkyun?'_

 

Night lamp on the night stand broke; the bed that he made this morning messed up, the stand mirror shattered on the floor. He can imagine that Changkyun was trying to protect himself from anything or anyone that tried to attack him. But seeing Changkyun is nowhere in his sight, Hoseok flopped to the floor. He is shaking as he tries to process the situation; he tried to calm himself but failed to.

 

 

He reaches his pocket to take his phone, almost calling the police when he suddenly got an idea. He remembers that he had installed tracking app on Changkyun’s phone for safety measure because sometimes Changkyun went to the convenient store to buy milks or ice creams. So he prays that Changkyun’s phone is with him.

 

 

After five minutes searching for location, the app shows a place that Hoseok familiar with. It is only 15 minutes from his home. But, something is wrong. The app shows the place where Hoseok remembers it only have abandoned buildings in the area.

 

 

 

 

“Hey! Wake up! You sleep long enough bitch.” A loud voice waking Changkyun up from his sleep.

 

“Y-you? Wh-why am I here?” Changkyun stuttered, confused, because this is the least he expects when he was fighting with the intruders before. He thought their home was broke in by robbers.

 

He can feel the assailants left him some cuts on his mouth as it stings every time he opens his mouth.

 

“Well, don’t you happy to come home? Master comes to pick you home baby. You had enough of vacations.”

 

“B-but you are the one who left me! This is not my home anymore! You are not my master!”

 

“Surprised bitch, I thought I had enough of you but I guess your body hooked me up more than it should. You should be proud.” He smirks while mapping his fingers on Changkyun's body.

 

Disgusted at the remark, he violently shaking his body resisting any skin ship from the man but it was waste of energy because his hands and legs are tied up to the bed. “No! I don’t want to! Hoseok will find me! He will find me you bastard!”

 

A slap comes to Changkyun face as the latter warns. “Don’t you remember my rule? Don’t make me angry, or I will punish you.”

 

The words send shiver to Changkyun’s body but he doesn’t want to give in.

 

“Hoseok! Hoseok help me!”

 

 “Tsk tsk. You may scream as loud as you want but he won’t be here. And boys, clean this whore. I want him.” Signaling the other two men who were the ones attacked Changkyun in their home.

 

“No! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” But he tried to dismiss the action but it is useless, their strengths are incomparable to Changkyun’s.

 

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t care if he gets fined for speeding or with the fact that he comes unprepared without back up. All he wants is to find and save his Changkyun.

As he reached to the place, he makes a plan on his mind. He finds an arm-length size of steel pipe to use as a weapon and he decides to call 911. To make sure that he and Changkyun get out from the building alive no matter what, _he hopes so._

 

Contemplating whether to wait for the police or not, Hoseok heard some a voice screaming for help from inside the building. Hoseok sure that was Changkyun’s voice. And he is in danger.

 

He can’t wait anymore. He knows if he’s late, they will hurt Changkyun more. He must stop that.

 

He runs into the building, gripping the steel pipe tightly as he entered through the door. All he sees is empty space with two sets of worn out couch, an old coffee table in the middle, couple of rooms that looks like an office and a special door. The door itself painted contrast from the other doors to show the room contains special meaning behind it. He sure Changkyun was kept in there, so he slowly walks to the door. His ears attached to the door, listening to every sound that comes from the other side of the door.

 

“No… Don’t touch me… Don’t touch me…” Changkyun whimpers, helplessly, lacking of energy to put on fight.

 

“Shut up bitch. You should be thankful that I bought you. You can’t pay me back don’t you? So use your body like you used to do, whore!”

 

Hoseok can’t stand it anymore, he’s boiling with anger, he doesn’t care if police already there or not. _No one can touch his Changkyun, no on._

 

So he entered the room, giving shock to the other party.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch him.” Hoseok growled.

 

He scanned the room; there are only three of them. Which means one of them is the ex-master. And Changkyun’s arms and legs are tied up to the bed, barely clothed, looking so helpless and scared.

 

“Hyung… You come…” Changkyun murmurs as he loses his consciousness.

 

“Well, trying to be hero aren’t you? Just for this whore? Such a waste, tsk tsk.”

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!”

 

Hoseok hold the steel pipe tightly as he runs to the man but only stopped when two of his underlings attacked him simultaneously. But with the adrenaline rushed on his blood, he doesn’t care about the pain that his body receives anymore. Hoseok swings hard the steel to one of the men’s head and totally knocked him out, turning to the other man, he starts using bare hands. Hoseok has the upper hand after the man stumbled into the steel pipe that rolled on the floor. So Hoseok starts attacking him, mercilessly until the man is unconscious.

 

Panting heavily as he gathers his energy before turns to the last one. THE EX-fuckingbastardMASTER. However, before Hoseok can do anything, the man already sprinting out from the room, looking all frighten. Hoseok is about to chase the man but stops when he heard “DON’T MOVE” from the outside. Thankfully, it's the police.

 

His heart breaks into million pieces seeing Changkyun _, his Changkyun_  lying on the bed unconsciously. He walks to the bed, wraps Changkyun torso with the blanket, untying the ropes on his limbs and scoop him in his arms.

 

“Kyunnie, baby, you are safe now… I’m here baby. I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Hoseok breaks into tears, sobbing, feeling guilty because he can’t protect Changkyun.

 

He flinches a little when he feels a hand wiping up his tears.

 

“Hyung, thank you for coming for me.” Changkyun says, smiling weakly.

 

Hoseok passed Changkyun to the paramedics and promised that he will go to the hospital after settles everything.

 

Hoseok followed to the police station to give statement regarding the situation. He later finds out that those men are actually one of the wanted gang in the city. They deal with human and hybrid smuggling, drugs and other crimes. He also finds out that, actually Changkyun is not adopted through legal process. He was kidnapped when he in the kindergarden and sold to the gang leader, which is the ex-master. 

 

After taking care of his own cuts and bruises, he quickly walks to the hospital room where Changkyun is being placed and saw the cat boy is sitting, hands sprawled out on the table bed, head facing the side looking out to the window blankly. “Kitty, why aren’t you resting?”

 

Changkyun’s ears perk up at the voice and he sits up straight as he held his arms out longing for a hug from Hoseok. “Hyung! Why are you taking so long?”

 

“I’m sorry Kyunnie, I’m here now. I won’t go anywhere anymore.” Hoseok says softly, hugging the boy tightly, feeling guilty at the same time.

 

“I miss you…” Changkyun cries.

 

“I miss you too, baby.”

 

He lifts Changkyun face, softening the gaze before closing the gap between them, and his lips meet Changkyun’s. Their first kiss is slow, soft and sweet, just like what Hoseok imagined, it feels euphoric that makes him feel light-headed.

 

“Ouch! My lips hurt!” Changkyun suddenly flinches making Hoseok startled, abruptly lifting the Kitty face to scan the cuts.

 

“Sorry Kyunnie.”

 

 “But, we definitely gonna try that again, longer, when your lips fully healed.” Hoseok adds, winking playfully.

 

“Ah hyung!” Changkyun’s shyly hides his face into his palms which makes Hoseok laughed.

 

A warm feeling spreading in his heart.

 

That day, Hoseok promised to take care of Changkyun and making sure the boy knows that he deserves to be loved and cherished forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a constructive comment so I can improve myself. I'm still finding my writing style, your opinions would help me a big. Thank you! ❤


End file.
